A mobile phone and wire and wireless technologies have been developed and widespread in tandem with advancement in Internet technology. The technologies make it possible that an image is transmitted, in a place where a user is staying, from a portable terminal apparatus such as the mobile phone to an image output apparatus connected to the Internet so that the image is put into print.
For example, according to Patent Literature 1, digital image data, collected by a digital camera or a mobile information device, such as a camera-equipped PDA or a mobile personal computer, is transmitted to a server via a network. The server carries out image processing such as a brightness adjustment, a color adjustment, and/or a size adjustment with respect to the digital image data. Then, the server embeds the digital image data in an image area, in which a plurality of document combining templates are stored, so as to prepare a document.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2002-41502 A (Publication Date: Feb. 8, 2002)